1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a connector using such a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H11-224709 discloses a terminal fitting with a tubular portion for receiving a mating terminal. A resiliently deformable spring piece is provided in the tubular portion and an auxiliary spring is a cantilevered forward at the outer side of the spring piece. The mating terminal is inserted into the tubular portion and deforms the spring piece. Thus, the deformed spring piece is urged resiliently against the mating terminal fitting to establish electrical connection. Additionally, the auxiliary spring contacts the spring piece from the outer side to reinforce the resilient force of the spring piece.
However, the auxiliary spring piece is exposed at the side surface of the tubular portion in the above construction. As a result, external matter can strike and deform the auxiliary spring.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a terminal fitting that prevents a spring portion from being deformed excessively and a connector using such a terminal fitting.